Oppression
by ThatOneGuy747
Summary: Izuku had been tossed aside after failing to save someone in his youth. Now all he wants is acknowledgement, so he becomes a bank robber. The whole world would pay attention to him now, maybe he would even get some fans. An AU where Izuku is aged up and the 1-A students are third years. Gentle doesn't exist here and Aiba is hopelessly in love with Izuku. A maybe One-Shot fic.


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories as soon as I fixed my computer… But I thought of this as sleep claimed me. I couldn't get it out of my head, so this is the result of that. I don't know if this is a one-shot, but it was fun to write.**

Izuku strode up towards Musutafu General Bank. The place was modest but robust. The security was tight and no villains had tried to rob the place in decades. He was determined to break that lull in crime. Villains hardly ever robbed banks anymore, most of their sights were set on something else.

_More money for me then._

He put his mask on, the cold metal put him at ease. It only covered half of his face, his eyes and hair could be seen clear as day. He wanted the world to know that Izuku Midoriya had succeeded at something in life. He wanted people to look at him.

The cool metal had scratch indents on the outside, like a stitched up scarecrow smile. Half of his smile was splattered red, trying to instill fear. A built in microphone and speakers resided in his outfit. They would help him project his voice, to make his quirk even easier to activate.

Izuku readied himself. He had finished putting his suit and body armor on. The black bulletproof vest matched his dark green suit. His gloves were dark and weighted, they would help in close quarters. The only thing that was really out of place were his boots. He had to forsake his old red shoes, but his boots didn't disappoint. They were almost an exact copy of his old shoes, bright red and all.

He hid inside a lone alleyway, waiting for his time to strike. He had set up a diversion across town. Lighting fire to an old abandoned warehouse had its perks, it would buy time. He took note of the heroes patrolling this part of town. Uravity and Ingenium would be the only heroes close to him.

Izuku didn't really want to deal with them, but he would probably have to. Knowing how fast Ingenium would get there was the real problem. He couldn't predict how much time he would have. Uravity would make his life hell, but he knew most of her tricks.

He made his way out of the alleyway, and he readied his shotgun. He made sure that his bowie knife was secure on his hip. He then threw a duffle bag across his back, one that was filled to the brim. Not many people were on the streets, but he moved in fast. He didn't want to be called out so early into the game. Barging through the door, no one really looked at him.

Everyone was busy with something or someone else. He felt miffed at that, why was no one looking at him?

He shot into the air, aiming right above him. All at once, chaos ensued. People were ducking and some took cover. Two accountants at the desk were reaching for something, while a guard was fumbling for his pistol.

Izuku laughed and his quirk activated.

"STOP RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" His voice echoed off the walls of the building, his microphone reached everyone.

As quick as the chaos had started, it had ended even faster. No one dared to move, or rather they couldn't move. His quirk was at play and he was glad to see that everyone was intimidated.

"Well I'll be damned, not one of you has the spine to go against me. That's good, keep it that way." He was condescending in tone, practically begging for someone to talk back.

No one could, so it was a useless endeavor. His quirk required others to hear him and they had to be intimidated or scared. It was only one part of his quirk, but it was always useful in these situations.

"Now don't mind me, I'm just going to steal all the money in here. Don't worry, your money is insured. The city will be paying for this, not you." It always helped to calm the masses, he didn't want anyone to try and slow him down.

"Let's not try to be heroes here, we all know what would happen if…" He let it go and made his way towards his main objective.

He continued to talk to them, trying to keep the situation under control. His quirk required him to physically be around the person. If not, then he would have to have them listen to his voice. The effect would taper off, but it still did its job. Unless they had a strong sense of self, he would have this done in no time.

Izuku unloaded the thermal drill, dropping onto his knees. He lined it up, making sure his drilling would be precise. He couldn't afford to have his time wasted. He put the near empty duffle bag on the ground. All of his gear was heavy, having all that weight off his back was a blessing.

Izuku started the drill and made his way towards the upstairs. He had made sure that the people were frightened, but he didn't know how many were up there. He waded through the upper parts of the building, trying to locate others.

"IF ANYONE MOVES THEN I WILL PUT YOU DOWN!" He screamed, he had gone a little farther than he had wanted to.

He rounded up a total of twenty people upstairs. He had dragged them all towards the main section of the building. It took a while, but he was done. Now all he had to do was wait for the drill to finish.

He went to check on it, and to unload the rest of the folded up duffle bags he had. They had all been in his bright yellow All Might bag, it had carried everything he needed. He was almost ready, all of his bags had been unfolded and secure.

Then he heard it, the sound of sirens.

"WHO DID THAT!" His voice was straining, but he was furious.

_Did someone break free? Did they hit a panic button? Maybe the safe was rigged? I could have sworn that I made it impossible to get through the front doors, it had to be someone in the bank._

So many questions were flowing through him, but he threw them to the side. He needed to keep the situation under control. The sirens weren't from police, they only radiated throughout the building.

He stormed his way towards the center of the bank. Red lights and an ungodly alarm was making his ears ring. This was starting to piss him off. He looked around to see if anyone was moving, only to see a little girl recording him.

The girl was short and had long magenta pigtails. Her pink eyes were rimmed with purple. Dark circles were around her eyes, she honestly looked really tired. Maybe it was mascara? She had a disheveled look to her, like she had just woken up. She held up a phone, one that had been recording him the entire time. Izuku almost lost his cool.

"How long have you been able to move?" His voice was quiet, fury simmered under the surface.

The girl looked up towards him, noticing that she had been seen. She didn't look afraid, she actually seemed ecstatic. She started to peak out more, away from the person she was hiding behind.

"The whole time! I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you!" The girl was jumping up and down, her magenta pigtails bounced in tandem.

_Why do I always stumble onto the crazy ones… I'm looking at you Himiko._

Izuku didn't know what to think. She obviously didn't push the button. He could tell by the utter adoration she held for him. It was honestly flattering, but he had a job to do.

He looked around the room, ignoring the sirens and mumbling coming from the girl. Then he found the source of his problem, it was a security guard. He wasn't in the right place, where he once was. Now he stood next to a desk, his hand on his holstered weapon.

"YOU!" He cut off the fangirl, pointing towards the officer.

His scream resolidified his quirks effect. No one in the room moved, not even his fangirl. The officer seemed to be straining against an unseen force, but Izuku didn't let him get the chance.

"I'm going to teach you some manners." Izuku rushed the man.

It had only taken a second to take the officer out, his fist slamming on the side of his face. He repeatedly punched the man, his weighted gloves broke the guards nose. No one else dared to move, even if they could. The utter brutality he had displayed left them all in a shocked state.

Izuku made his way towards the drill, forgetting about his 'fan'. He didn't have time, heroes and the police would be on his ass in moments. All of his work towards disabling the cameras, silent alarms, and quirk suppressors had been wasted.

He had relied too much on his quirk and now he was paying for it.

"I could help!" The small girl, the one recording him had followed.

Izuku looked back, trying to understand the person in front of him. She seemed desperate, willing to do anything. It was unnerving, something about her put him on edge.

"Why would you help me? Why have you been waiting to meet me?" He was at the end of his rope, searching for an answer.

He never slowed his pace, but he didn't need to. She followed, never wavering.

"I have been following you for so long! Remember those convenience stores? You would be behind bars if I didn't erase you from the cameras." She was beaming, proud of herself.

Izuku remembered his small time jobs. It was when he was first starting out, he didn't even show his face then. He always wondered how the police were so incopetent. He never used to erase his presence or tamper with the cameras. Now he knew why.

"How long have you been following me?" He was on edge, this girl knew a lot about his old jobs.

He did that for the thrill at first, now he was hired for these kinds of jobs. He never wanted to be a part of something bigger, but it was too late now. He was a wanted criminal, and now he wanted to be known. He wanted others to look at him. But he put caution into his work, he would never go in blind, never recklessly.

"Ever since your first job! I was in the store when it happened. Your the only reason I'm alive, your just so cool!" She was beaming, her hypnotic eyes showed her true emotions.

Izuku had never received praise from anyone. That might have been the nicest thing he had ever heard in his twenty years of living. She honestly made him feel a little emotional for a second. He stomped that out as he saw the vault.

_The only reason shes alive? What the hell?_

"If you really want to help me then you will become a wanted criminal. Start putting the money in the bag if you want to follow my lifestyle." He didn't trust her, he had seen the worst of humanity after all.

He could even drop her off somewhere after all this. She probably didn't really want this type of life. She should just back out now and forget all about him.

"I can't believe this, I finally get to be with you!" She seemed so damn happy, it was hard to look away from her.

Izuku focused on the objective, rushing to get as much money as he could. The alarm was still blaring, but no heroes had shown up yet. He could only pray that he would get lucky just this once in his life.

"Wow, money is a lot heavier than I thought." The girl, she was struggling to shoulder the duffle bag.

He laughed a little, seeing such a short girl struggle to carry something half her size was pretty funny. He hadn't had this much fun in a while, he blamed that on the lack of work.

_Or friends, or any family whatsoever._

"Give me that, go and open that door. Make sure to keep it open, my car is in the back." He pointed down a long hallway, where an emergency exit was located.

She ran off, trying to follow his every order. He was still baffled that some random person was helping him out on a heist. He chalked that up to luck, he hadn't been lucky his whole life. Something had to come out of that, right?

Izuku heard commotion coming from the entrance of the building. He could only think of one thing.

_Heroes… Guess its my time to head out._

He finished packing up his last duffle bag, the ratty old All Might one. He left the thermal drill on the ground, it wasn't worth his life. He would be able to buy one again if he got out of this.

He began to hustle, picking up a duffle bag and tossing it down the hallway. He repeated the process, trying to get as much money as he could. He heard loud footsteps approaching him, probably the police.

Izuku sprinted down the hallway, gathering all the money in one place. His car was right outside, while the girl was looking towards him with stars in her eyes.

"I'm so lucky right now…" She was staring off into space, a part of her was somewhere else.

Izuku ignored it, he didn't have time. He began to throw the bags in the back of his van. It took no time at all, but he was exhausted. Money was heavy, anyone that said different was lying. That and his gear had been bearing down on him, but he held strong.

He was about to pick up the last bag until he heard, "FREEZE!"

The police had finally caught up to him, he was honestly surprised. He dove out the open door, leaving the bag inside. He grabbed the girl in panic, not wanting her to be filled with bullets. He would have had nightmares about that, he didn't want that on his conscious.

"I have the suspect in sight, you're on Uravity." He could only hope that this day didn't get worse.

"You know how to drive, right?" The small girl shook her head up and down rapidly.

"Get to it." He threw the keys to her and watched the door with his Mossberg Maverick 88.

It had been a gift from one of his clients, he loved the man to death. This was one of the best things to happen to him. He could tell that the police were surrounding them. They would soon encircle him, trying to cut him off.

The Special Assault Team was a relic of the past, they had been around before quirks even existed. Those very people were on him in moments. Izuku could hear the door slowly opening, he pointed his shotgun right at it.

Something bounced off the door frame, it only took him a second to realize what it was.

He shielded his eyes, looking away from the door.

"I got it-" The girl was cut off, a blinding light engulfed her vision.

His ears were ringing, his heart was out of control, and his driver had just been blinded. He wouldn't be able to count on her now, her vision would be fucked for a while. Izuku turned around and closed the back of his van. Police cars barricaded one of his ways of escape. He would have to drive straight through the fence surrounded by garbage.

Three people flooded through the door while the police were slowly invading the alleyway behind him. Izuku discharged a shell into one of the SAT members, the pellets knocking him back.

This caused a chain reaction, he hid behind the car to avoid immediate death. He could only hope that the girl hadn't been caught in the crossfire, she had been curled up in the front seat after all.

Bullets rammed straight through his van and dented the other side.

"Surrender your weapon!" It was a girls voice, Uravity probably.

Izuku would have been freaking out, but he had an ace up his sleeve. While he was surrounded, probably screwed, and totally out gunned, he could still save this whole situation.

He had another part of his quirk that he used often, but it was so small that no one ever noticed the effect. When under pressure he got a boost in everything. His strength, speed, intelligence, and even durability. Usually it was only a small boost and hardly noticeable, but now he was under enough pressure to make any sane man snap and give up.

"You are surrounded villain! You have no way out, surrender." He could tell that was Ingenium, his voice was really notable.

_And the way he talks, loosen up once in awhile man._

Izuku was hugging the van, almost squished up against the wall. All of his escape routes were closed off, he would only hope that his car would be able to drive through the barely standing fence in front of him. It was far away and closed off the alley, but he had to give it a try. It beat Tartarus anyday.

"Be careful, remember that this is Oppression that we are dealing with." At least someone knew his villain name.

Izuku almost yelled out in shock when the van lurched for a second. It was Uravity, she had used her quirk on it. Now he really had no way out. She was slowly beginning to lift it up, to remove his cover entirely.

"I am warning you, do not pick a fight with me." While others would have been intimidated, the special forces and heroes didn't feel a thing.

His quirk didn't work on them, but he hadn't counted on it. He would use it as a distraction. Uravity was trying to move the van out of the way, but she had sealed their own fate.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKERS!" Izuku used all of his strength to push the van towards the door.

Since it was weightless it didn't really matter how hard he had pushed. The car slammed into multiple people around him. The ones that were slowly making their way towards him were crushed in an instant. He could hear the cries of Uravity, it seems that she was caught in it as well.

She lost control and the van fell on its wheels. His fan girl took that time to step on it. Izuku only had a second to slam his hand into the van. It went straight through and allowed him to survive another day.

"That was crazy! Also I hope I don't permanently see double!" His fangirl was freaking out, but she seemed really happy.

Izuku found that strange, but he didn't question her. He was still focused on trying to get out alive.

"I'm about to go through a fence, hold on!" Held on he did, he could feel the full impact on his wrist.

_Fuck me that hurt!_

Nothing too bad greeted them on the other side, only a few police cars. None were blocking their path, but an armored SAT van was already tailing them. Izuku held onto the side of the van, his hand bloodied and mangled. He had punched through a van after all. The sharp edges cut into his slightly reinforced skin.

His feet were scraping the ground at high speeds, wearing out his boots overtime. He looked back to see the van hot on their tails. Two men were hanging off on either side, and he could see that they all held MP5K submachine guns.

_Just my luck._

"Is it too late to say that I don't actually have a driver's licence?" If he could facepalm right now then he would have.

"Just make sure we don't crash!" He could hardly scream over the roaring winds.

He went to grab his shotgun, but he couldn't get a good grip on it. The only reason he still had it on him was because of the strap. Even he was surprised when he looked down to see it.

He tried again, only to see a white blur crash into him.

_Fuck off you stupid hero!_

His van spun out and its side crashed into a pole. It was still standing, but he sure wasn't. He tried to crawl towards it, scraping his way there. His vision was blurry, and he felt like ten day old pizza.

"Ingenium! Thank god you were here." One of the SAT officers were congratulating him.

Two others were making their way towards him, quirk suppressant cuffs at the ready. Izuku crawled away from them, inching his way ever so close to the front of his van. He could tell that his legs were hurt, so he didn't try to stand. A sharp pain ran down his mangled arm.

This was the worst he had ever been hurt on the job.

_Hell, this is probably the last job…_

Movement could be seen from the van. It was the fangirl, she was trying her best to get out of the car. She stumbled out, falling on the hard concrete. The SAT members took aim, and Izuku ran as fast as he possibly could. He pushed himself off the ground, moving his broken body at breakneck speed.

_I gotta get her out of here!_

It reminded him of a time when he was innocent. He was going to be a hero, so he jumped into the danger head on. He went to save a little boy no older than ten from a villain. He was going to be a hero, the savior. Only the kid died and he was casted out. Chewed out by society and shunned to the brink of desperation.

Two shots rang out, and two bullets hit his vest. He had shielded her tiny frame, making sure she would be okay. The bullets knocked the wind out of him, he could feel himself breaking under the pressure.

"Sorry about all this… I don't know if I'm your hero or whatever, but this should have never happened…" He could hardly talk, a part of him was already falling into the abyss.

He didn't expect a kiss, not once in a million years. His first kiss was on the side of a street right after an unsuccessful heist while he was practically dying.

"I've loved you for a while, you know? You were always so cool… You just want someone to look at you, didn't you?" She was crying, pained sobs escaped her.

_Someone to look at me, I guess someone has finally noticed me._

That was all he ever wanted. He just wanted to be acknowledged, to be seen. If he had to be a criminal to do it, so be it. He had finally found someone that was really looking at him. Not the facade he put on everyday. Not his work face, no, him.

She kissed him again, pulling him closer as he fell into the abyss. Then he felt something, something powerful. A fire burned under his skin, and he could feel the flames invigorating him. He had never felt anything like this before, surging power enveloped him.

He stood, slowly but surely he stood on his nearly broken legs.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" SAT members were screaming at him, but he paid them no mind.

"I don't know how or why you love someone like me, but I will repay your kindness."

Her smile was as bright as the sun, her tears washing away her pain. He thought she looked stunning right then and there. Her hair a mess, her mascara smudged, her exotic eyes beaming something pure, and her lopsided smile.

"My name's Manami Aiba, it's nice to finally meet you." She was a bundle of emotions right now.

He smiled and the world seemed to stop.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll ever continue this, but it was fun to write. His quirk will be explained below.**

Quirk: Under Pressure

A major part of this quirk is applying pressure to others. You must cause a great stress to them, to be feared. The quirk can also be activated if you intimidate a person. The user must also be around the target. Once the conditions are met, the user will have to speak for activation.

When the quirk is activated with the right conditions, the person it is directed to won't be able to move a muscle. They won't be able to talk, but they can still perceive their surroundings. The farther the user gets from the target, the less influence it has on them. This can be countered by talking in their range, but they can still break free.

Side note: This quirk has an effect on the user as well. When they are under extreme amounts of pressure they will get a boost in every way. Strength, speed, intelligence, and durability to name a few. This is passive and will always activate unless erased. (See Eraserhead for details) Or quirk exhaustion kicks in.

The boost is normally small and unnoticeable, but can help in extreme cases.

Overuse of this quirk will cause stress, lack of stamina, and abdominal pain. In extreme cases the person will pass out.


End file.
